


Never Say Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't live without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Say Goodbye  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He can't live without her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 26 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1126279.html) at 1_million_words

"I watched them all, your friends gather around to let you go, to say goodbye but I refused." Spike closed his eyes against the fresh wave of remembered pain before he opened them and stared into her eyes. "I don't know how they had the strength to do it because I... They all said I should but what they thought didn't matter I couldn't say goodbye to you."

"Why not?" Buffy held her breath.

"Because if I'd said goodbye it would mean you were really gone and the thought of living without you was too hard for me to bear."


End file.
